


Wicked Way

by stucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically they're both huge masochists but also dominant, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Degradation, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Spanking, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/pseuds/stucky
Summary: After being recruited from the Underground to enlist in the Survey Corps, Levi confronts Section Leader Erwin Smith in his bedroom with the intent to kill him. However the tension already existing between them snaps and passions run wild, resulting in the most intense sex of their lives.





	Wicked Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be extremely clear: the sex is really rough cause it's a hate fuck, so, yanno  
There is also A LOT of degradation between the both of them, face hitting, cock stepping, face fucking, unprotected sex/creampies, so if you don't like these things, or don't think Eruri would like those kinks, you might want to skip this one!
> 
> Remember fan fiction is no place to be properly educated on sex!  
This is purely for your pleasure and whatever that means for you ;)

It was supposed to be simple.

Infiltrate the Survey Corps. Get the documents. Kill Erwin Smith. Walk free. But Levi's pride got in the way and his attraction made it complicated.

It was supposed to be simple.

Find the underground thugs. Make them join the corps. Get closer to the attractive and talented raven haired man. But Erwin's pride got in the way and his attraction made it complicated.

And the stubborn will of both men made it impossible to find an easy middle ground. It was like fighting an uphill battle with someone who refused to go up. Or down for that matter. Neither of them wanted to back down. Neither of them would submit. Both fought to dominate for their own reasons they didn't quite know yet.

So when Levi confronted the Section Leader in his own bedroom in the barracks, it got heated fast.

It was a few days before Levi's first expedition past the walls. He got tired of waiting and abandoned his friends after they fell asleep to take matters into his own hands and finally wash them of this experience.

He could take the big dumb blond alone, couldn't he? He'd taken down men just as big as him. Plus cornering him late at night when he was probably exhausted or even already asleep would be easy. He'd steal the life from him like he was being paid to. Watch the life drain from those...bold blue eyes. Eyes he couldn't stop seeing in his sleep. The ones that bore through him in the Underground that day. That made him shiver. That made him angry. 

Because saying Erwin Smith was attractive was an understatement. He was gorgeous, and in the back of Levi's mind he couldn't help but picture what it'd be like to bring him to his knees. And he hated him for that. Hated him for stealing his focus, making him think twice, have doubts. For almost allowing him to stand in the way of freedom for his friends that were like family. Erwin Smith was a bastard, he was sure of it. He would kill him tonight. And that will be the end of it.

Reaching the Section Leader's door, he wasted no time. Gripped the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Opened the door slowly peeking inside. Smith had his back turned, sitting at a desk. Idiot. Levi crossed the room in three strides, wielding a knife. 

Moving to strike, he was surprised when Erwin quickly turned and grabbed his wrist in motion. Levi's eyes widened as a big hand pushed against his chest. The chair Erwin was sitting in hit the ground right before Levi did. He was pinned, Erwin holding the wrist with knife above his head, straddling his waist. He quickly grabbed Levi's other wrist and held it against the cool wood floor. Erwin's entire weight rested on top of Levi, pissing him off and arousing him at the same time.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Erwin spoke, his voice low and intimidating.

"You are a big stupid blond, aren't you?" Levi retorted, flexing his wrist. Erwin was stronger than he thought.

"Stupid enough to recruit my assassin, yes. But I wouldn't call it that. It's something else…"

Levi gritted his teeth. He knew all this time?

"So what now?"

"Now, I confiscate your knife and send you off to bed. We have an important expedition coming up. Your strength is required for that," Erwin spoke confidently, as if he had any real power to tell Levi what to do. 

It pissed him off. Even more when Erwin plucked his knife from his hand. He maintained eye contact as threw the knife. Levi strained to watch the projectile; the blade stuck into the wall near the door. Excessive force for someone who appeared and sounded calm. Not to mention the tight grip he held around Levi's wrists.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Levi spat. He began to struggle under Erwin's weight. He grunted, trying to get his legs under him but he was sitting too high up for Levi to gain any leverage. Erwin smiled. A cold expression that didn't even attempt to feign any warmth. Like he was amused with the situation.

"I'm Erwin Smith, section leader of the Survey Corps."

"Yeah, so? I'm not even in your squad. Think you can bat me around like this?"

"When you try to ambush me and end my life, yes. I think I can."

"Well I get it. Let me go and give me what I want and continue your shitty existence for all I care."

Erwin leaned back, shifting his weight on Levi's body. He could suddenly feel his thighs, his ass, pressing against him in a way that almost made him blush. His pants got tighter. And he hated that.

But that wasn't the worst part.

"What  _ do _ you want?" Erwin purred.

Levi's eyes widened. He hated how Erwin looked down his nose at him. Hated even more how he felt heat rushing down his body as Erwin's fingers tapped his palms.

"I want our freedom you piece of shit."

"You already have that by joining the Survey Corps. I've already effectively ended Lobov. There are no documents. Nothing to steal back because I never had anything on him in the first place. It was just a bluff, Levi. You already have your freedom. What will you do with it?"

The tension in Levi's body eased off a bit. Did Erwin just call off his own hit? What was Levi supposed to do now? Kill him anyway? Fuck off to bed and pretend this never happened? Was he actually going to stay in the survey Corps? Was he--

"I asked you a question," Erwin interrupted his thoughts, "I expect you to answer me," his fingers tightened around his wrists, squeezing with unnecessary force. Levi was already being pliant. What was the game now?

"Fuck you, let me go," Levi demanded.

"What if I don't?"

Levi was taken aback. What was this guy's fucking problem?

"I'll make you."

"Oh you'll make me release you?"

"Yes!" Levi exclaimed. He was really pissing him off.

"Then make me." Erwin smiled at him again. Levi started thrashing beneath him, but he wouldn't let go. Though the erratic movement made his smile disappear. He managed to throw him slightly off balance enough to twist his body and arms so that Erwin couldn't keep a firm grasp. He escaped, planning to jump up and run out of the bedroom but his body had other plans.

Instead, he found himself turning back around and lunging for the confused blond, who threw his arms up in defense. In doing so, Levi was able to easily grab his wrists and pinned him on the ground, sitting on his chest.

Erwin looked surprised, and was perhaps a bit pleased. He didn't even bother to struggle. Simply gazed up at Levi, smiling a little, wondering what would happen next.

Rage bubbled up inside Levi, and he wasn't sure why. It was a mix of convincing himself he wanted to blond dead, wanting nothing to do with him, and wanting to bend him over and fuck the life out of him. And he knew which desire was the strongest but he'd be damned if he let that take control.

Instead, he settled on focusing his anger, "you're a piece of shit, Smith. I don't care if Lobov is already ruined. You piss me off anyway."

A smile slowly spread across Erwin's lips, "is that why you got an erection when I pinned you down and still have one now?" his gaze pointedly shifted to Levi’s hard on.

His face flushed red, "fuck you," then he spat on Erwin's face. Dirtying that pretty cheek with his own spit.

That smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a rather dark expression, " _ now  _ you've pissed me off. Get off me. Now."

Levi smirked, "as you wish," he let go and stood, turning to leave. But as he reached the door, Erwin slammed it shut and shoved Levi against it, twisting his arms behind his back. Two loud thuds in quick succession.

"You insubordinate little shit," Erwin's voice was  _ angry.  _ He crowded Levi against the door, his body radiating heat, "you walk around like you own the place, but you don't. You own nothing. You're just a brat. And you need to be taught a lesson. You need to  _ learn your place _ ."

Erwin pressed his erection against Levi's ass. Levi whined without meaning to. The man's cock felt thick and rock hard against his little ass. A million scenarios ran through his mind in that moment; half involving him taking the control back and the other half involving him bending over and letting Erwin pound his ass however he wanted to.

But Levi was far too stubborn to simply submit, "and you don't think  _ you  _ need to be taught a lesson? You act like you're already Commander, but you're not. Act as if you can just tell anyone and everyone what to do. And when shit doesn't go your way, you lie and cheat to  _ get _ your way. You're no better than me, shit stain.  _ You _ need to learn  _ your _ place."

"And  _ you're _ going to put me in my place? I have to laugh."

Yet Erwin's grip loosened enough so that he could break free. Instead of turning the tables and pushing him against the wall, Levi shoved back against Erwin, elbowing him. It caused him to lose his footing. He lost balance and fell, landing hard on the floor. Levi was already on top of him, rolling him onto his stomach. He took a fist full of that perfect blond hair and shoved his face hard against the floor. At the same time he grinded his hips against his pert ass, pressing down hard enough that Erwin could feel his heartbeat in his cock.

And then Erwin did something Levi didn't expect. He  _ moaned. _

Levi moved his hands to Erwin's hips, gripping them as he rubbed his cock through his clothes against him, dry humping him.

“Are you laughing now? Cause it doesn’t sound like it. Sounds like you  _ want _ me to take you.”

“You just caught me off guard with your bold and rude behavior,” Erwin responded, his voice a bit distorted with his cheek pressed against the floor.

Levi took hold of his hair again, lifting his face then shoving it back against the floor. He leaned down over Erwin, a predator hovering over his prey just before the final strike.

He growled in his ear, “ _ my  _ rude behavior?! You rubbed your dick against me first. Don’t act like you didn’t start this.”

Erwin gazed back over his shoulder, smiling again, “Even though that’s true, I don’t feel like conceding.”

“Of course you don’t. Self righteous piece of shit.”

“I would watch your language if I were you, Levi.”

“Oh yeah? Or what?”

“I’ll have to punish you.”

A wave of arousal washed through Levi’s entire body. Suddenly his clothes felt entirely too constrictive…

“I’d love to see you try,” Levi sneered, challenging him on purpose.

“Careful what you wish for…” Erwin muttered as he rose from the floor. It was like Levi weighed nothing against him. He pushed himself up as Levi instinctively clung to his body to keep from falling. By the time Erwin was on his knees, Levi’s arms and legs were wrapped around his back. As he stood to full height he reached back, grabbing hold of Levi’s shirt, attempting to pull him off. Incidentally, Levi managed to wriggle free of it, standing shirtless away from where Erwin wanted him to be. He looked at the fabric in his hand. Smirking, he cast it aside then turned to face Levi.

The look in his eyes made Levi shudder with both arousal and annoyance. Erwin’s eyes raked over his bare chest,  _ lustful.  _ Levi felt a mix of pride and shame, feeling he needed to cover himself with his own arms. Erwin didn’t  _ deserve  _ to see him like this but at the same time he  _ wanted _ him to see. He already knew how this was going to end. The impressive tent in Erwin’s pants and the look in his eyes made it very clear. But he wouldn’t make it easy. He just couldn’t. 

Because Erwin Smith  _ did  _ hold power over him. From the first moment he saw that hungry look in the underground, Levi knew he was going to end up being his cock sheath in one way or the other. And he hated how much he loved the idea. He was never submissive in any aspect of his life, and he wasn’t a bottom, but Erwin made him  _ want _ to be a bottom. And he knew Erwin would relish in knowing that, which is why he  _ couldn’t  _ know. So Levi would keep fighting and teasing for as long as possible.

Who knows? Maybe he could top Erwin after all...

He crossed to the tall blond, reaching for the buttons on his shirt, “since you so carelessly tossed mine aside on your filthy floor…”

Erwin slapped his hand away. Levi scowled reaching for the buttons. He slapped his hands again. He scoffed, reaching another time. Erwin caught hold of his wrist, “I didn’t say you could undress me.”

“Think I give a fuck?” Levi tore his wrist from Erwin’s grip, took hold of fabric with both hands, and ripped it apart. Buttons flew off everywhere, making small  _ plik _ noises as they ricocheted off the floor. He pushed the fabric off the blond’s broad shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He took his time raking his eyes over his half nakedness.

Erwin was huge compared to him. His pectorals heaved with either a feeling of surprise, arousal, or anger. Levi assumed it was all three. Though Erwin didn’t move so he took advantage of that and groped the man’s breasts.

“I’ll admit you have some nice big tits,” he casually remarked, kneading the muscle under his fingers. He felt the bigger man’s chest rumble. He peeked at Erwin. He looked  _ pissed. _

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged to the bed by  _ his hair. _

“Ow! Motherfucker!” he hissed, feeling like Erwin was going to rip his hair out by the roots, though he didn’t. He tossed him onto the bed. Didn’t ask to undress him, just roughly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and unceremoniously ripped them off his legs. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Levi, nostrils flaring.

“Fucking brat,” Erwin cursed. Levi would have cowered if he wasn’t so turned on by it.

Erwin’s gaze slid down his body to his underwear. There was a wet spot already.

“I take that back. You’re not a brat, you’re just a whore.”

_ That  _ was what set Levi off.

“Oh,  _ I’m _ a whore?” He said, gritting his teeth, “let’s see you then.”

He pounced on Erwin, rolling him onto the bed on his back. He offered him the same treatment: roughly undoing his pants and ripping them off. He was shocked to find Erwin wasn’t even wearing underwear. Levi laughed.

“You think  _ I’m _ a whore when you didn’t even bother to wear any underwear?”

He made a point to stare at his cock, which was already in fact leaking precum. But this fact almost meant nothing compared to how it  _ looked. _

Levi had to offer Erwin credit: he would have to have big balls with the way he acted, and he did. Balls that hung heavy at the base of a huge dick. One with impressive length  _ and  _ girth, with a slight curve at the end. Circumcised with a nice, fat, angry red head. Levi  _ wanted  _ this cock inside his ass, but he also wanted Erwin to  _ think _ it wasn’t going to happen.

“Are you just going to sit there and gawk or are you going to do something useful for it?”

Levi grimaced, “You aren’t getting anything from me that easily.”

Erwin sat up, “then let’s see what you’re hiding.”

He yanked down Levi’s underwear, cock springing free. It bobbed heavily between his legs. It wasn’t as long as Erwin’s, but it was almost the same thickness. Though his balls was smaller.

“Hmm, not bad,” Erwin muttered, staring at it.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had it crammed up your ass.”

Erwin chuckled, “too bad that’s not going to happen.”

“Oh you think you’re topping me?”

“I don’t think, I know I will be.”

“You’re going to have to force me into submission then.”

Erwin’s eyes darkened, a smirk developing into a devilish grin, “I have no problem with that. The fight makes the victory all the more satisfying…”

He moved fast, grabbing Levi’s arm and throwing him down on the bed. He got him on his stomach, then pulled him by the hips, doing it all as if Levi wasn’t almost 160 lbs. He pressed his cock against Levi’s bare ass.

In response, Levi kicked back at Erwin’s thighs, forcing him to let go of his hips. He turned around and tackled Erwin on the bed. He forced his legs open and spit in his hand. Just as his fingers neared Erwin’s entrance, he sprang up and did something Levi wasn’t prepared for. He caught him by the throat and pinned him onto the bed. It wasn’t a tight grip, but it was enough to shock him and make him cough.

“Motherfucker,” he spat, clawing at Erwin’s arms. The man suddenly realized what he did and his expression changed from one of arousal to one of shame. He recoiled away from him, “I’m sorry.”

It only made Levi angrier, and he didn’t know why. No… that wasn't it. He was angry at Erwin for backing down. He'd already made his intentions clear. Now he was acting like he was going to  _ hurt _ Levi? He wasn't weak. He could take as much as he wanted. He was offended that Erwin thought he wasn't strong enough to fight his way out of this if he really didn't want it.

He attacked the blond, gripping his throat as his head hit hard against the wall. He grunted, eyes squeezing shut as his body tensed. His jaw clenched as he opened his eyes again, glaring at the raven.

"If you're going to be rough, fucking commit. You think I'm not strong enough to fight back? You really have a lot to learn  _ Section Leader. _ "

He shoved his head against the wall again, for emphasis, "you're pissed? Act like it. You hate how much you want me? Fucking show it. Commit to it. If I didn't want this I would have knocked you on your ass and left 10 minutes ago. I can handle myself Smith, and I'll beat your ass if you think I'm some weak breakable bottom."

He squeezed the sides of his throat harder. Erwin made a small noise, cock twitching against his stomach. He clawed at Levi's arms but he didn't relent.

"Tap out. Submit to me," Levi growled.

Erwin struggled, eyes narrowing, feeling his body want to give up. To either submit or just let Levi choke him out. But he was too stubborn. He clamped his hands around Levi's forearm, attempting to pry his hand away. 

Levi did his best not to budge, but Erwin proved once again that he was stronger than he thought. Breaking free, his big hands made contact with Levi's chest, pushing him on the bed once again and straddling his hips.

"Do you want to know why you piss me off, Levi?" Erwin questioned. Levi's breath hitched. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Erwin slid two fingers down his tongue. He gagged and coughed as the thick digits invaded his mouth.

"You’re too cocky. You think I didn’t notice you checking me out? I know I’m not exactly subtle but you aren’t either.”

He pushed his fingers all the way into his mouth, down his throat. Levi choked on them, his eyes watering. He pulled his spit covered fingers out as Levi let out a small gasp. Spreading his legs, Erwin didn’t ask for permission; his middle finger probed Levi’s hole, sinking to the first knuckle. Levi’s back arched; it had been a long time since anyone stuck anything in his ass. Just the tip of Erwin’s thick finger was overwhelming. He was already cursing himself for being a needy bottom, because even though he wasn’t acting like one, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he  _ was. _

“And you’re mouth is filthy. Since the day we met, I wanted to shove my cock between those pretty lips just to shut you up.”

Levi whined in spite of himself. He took a deep breath to relax himself, he wanted to enjoy this longer. Wanted to see how angry he could make Erwin get.

“So you immediately started seeing me as some kind of sex doll you could play with? Fucking pervert. Do you see all your new recruits this way?”

Erwin simply looked down his nose at Levi as his finger sunk deeper. Levi sucked his lips between his teeth, his eyebrows pulling together. He tried to stifle another whine.

“No. I just know a whore when I see one.”

Levi gritted his teeth, “asshole. You might have your finger up my ass but I’ll be the one shoving my cock down your throat. Just you wait.”

"Maybe instead of prepping you with my fingers, we see how wet your mouth can get my cock before I shove it in. How does that sound?"

Levi offered him a wry grin, "I knew you wouldn't make it easy, but I didn't know you were that cruel."

"I'm just working with what you give me. I just can't stand brats, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you compliant."

Erwin dragged his finger along the smaller man's insides. He felt more resistance in one spot, the one he was searching for. He circled his fingertip over it. Levi swallowed a high pitched moan, clutching the sheets and curling his toes.

"That's what I was looking for…" Erwin whispered, smirking. He pulled his finger out, "open."

Levi clamped his mouth shut for a moment. He wanted so badly to disobey. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. And he wasn't thrilled at letting the finger that was just in his ass enter his mouth. But at the same time he was already missing the absence, and he knew Erwin's dry fingers wouldn't feel very good. So he reluctantly opened.

"Ah, good boy. Maybe you'll learn something after all."

Levi blushed at the use of "good boy." It made him feel good, which also made him feel more annoyed with himself. He bit Erwin's fingers.

"Ow! Fucking prick." It seemed like it took a lot of button pushing to make Erwin curse. The raven really liked that fact. He smiled, taking hold of Erwin's wrist. He licked the tooth marks that were imprinted on his skin.

"What's the matter, Section Leader? Don't like the pain? You've got big balls, act like it."

"Oh I like it. But I don't like you doing it without permission."

Levi scoffed, taking Erwin's fingers back in his mouth. He took three inside this time, sucking on them like a cock. He kept eye contact with the blond as he languidly ran his tongue over them, even moaning a little. Erwin's jaw went slack as he watched, and the raven knew he was imagining something else. He removed his fingers, spitting on them before pushing them back downward. He spread his legs wider.

"I'll do whatever I want, regardless of whether or not I have permission. I did that because I  _ wanted  _ to and you obviously liked it. Now get to work and stretch my asshole. I want to see how you well you can use that big dick of yours."

Erwin groaned, "oh you'll see alright," he nudged Levi's entrance with two fingers, "you won't be able to walk when I'm through with you."

His fingertips breached the tight ring of muscle. Levi bit his bottom lip, propping himself on his elbows so he could watch Erwin's hand between his legs. Watched his fingers disappear in and out of his hole. He threw his head back when he curled his fingers inside him, humming with pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, the blond added a third finger while simultaneously picking up the pace. Fingers sliding in and out of his ass, rubbing and spreading in all the right ways. Erwin's body rocked with the movement each time Levi responded: scissoring his fingers and leaning into the movement as Levi's hips raised in reply. The smaller man's ass sucked his fingers in exactly like his mouth did. He bit his lip, feeling sweat beading on his forehead.

"I hate to admit this, but you are good for something," he sighed contentedly. 

"I hope you aren't going to cum just from my fingers. You don't get to get off that easy."

"Have a little faith, Smith. I can probably go much longer than you."

"Oh? Care to make a bet?" He purposely went a little faster, making sure to hit Levi's spot every time his fingers passed over it.

Levi let out a breathy moan, trying to calm himself enough to reply, "what are the stakes?"

"Simple. Whoever cums first loses."

"That's no fun. Watching you cum first will be satisfying but I want more."

"What do you want then?"

"If you cum first, I get to face fuck you until I cum. Every night until the expedition."

Erwin grazed his spot again, smiling. Feeling confident there was no way he could lose, "Alright deal. But if you cum first, I keep going until  _ I'm _ finished. And, you have to stay in the Survey Corps."

"That's quite a bit more than I asked for."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. As I'm sure you've realized, I will not simply submit. Letting you face fuck me is more power than I normally like to give, but if I can't even control myself to not finish before you, then…"

"Alright fine! You have your bet. Fuck me already, you've stretched me enough."

Erwin pulled out his fingers, climbing over Levi, looming over him. Placing his hands on either side of his head, he lowered until their bodies were barely touching. Levi could feel the heat radiating from this man. He could feel his cock barely brushing against his own. His breath was hot against his lips.

"It's a deal then?" He whispered.

"Deal."

Erwin smiled, then dove in for a heated kiss. Levi was surprised at the sudden lip lock, but quickly recovered. His lips were far softer than he expected. Plump and wet against his. He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth. Erwin immediately invaded his cavity with his tongue, licking every inch he could. Levi's arms snaked around his neck, pulling his hair. Erwin growled, collapsing on top of Levi, fully enveloping him with his heat, their cocks rubbing together. The raven started grinding his hips, getting all the friction he could. The blond responding, thrusting hard against him.

"Holy fuck, if you don't start doing that with your dick inside me I'm gonna-"

"Enough," Erwin's deep voice sent a shiver through his body. He straightened and moved up Levi's body, presenting his cock.

"Are you going to make me go in dry or are you going to get it wet first?"

Levi grimaced, and then spat in his cock, "how's that? Just like I spit on your cheek."

"Useless whore," Erwin growled, grabbing a fistful of Levi's hair, forcing his lips to the tip, "suck," he commanded, "and don't you fucking dare thinking of biting me again."

Levi shot him a death glare before opening his mouth wide. His mouth had already been watering at the mere sight of such a beautiful cock but he would never let  _ Erwin _ know that. He closed his lips around the tip, gazing up at the blond as he took over half his cock into his mouth.

Erwin breathed out, "fuck."

He went deeper each time his head bobbed, successfully wetting every inch. He managed to fully insert Erwin's cock, his nose touching the nest of blond hairs. He did this once more before pulling off with a soft pop.

"Is his highness satisfied?" He mocked.

"This is just for your comfort so that's up to you."

Levi scowled because he knew he was right. Either way it didn't matter at this point because his cock was wet enough for him. So he rolled onto his stomach, pulling a pillow down to rest his hips on. He popped his ass up, reached back, and spread his cheeks. He would have found this to be degrading if he wasn't so sure this would get Erwin horny enough to cum first. Because he was not about to lose that bet.

The bruising grip Erwin held on his hips only confirmed this. Taking rough hold as he guided his cock inside. The fat head nudged his asshole, popping inside more easily than Levi anticipated, and it felt fucking amazing.

"Hah, fuck," he groaned. Erwin leaned forward, pressing his forehead on Levi's back as he slowly sunk inside. The raven's searing hot walls clenching around his cock made him groan too. He had to go slow, trying to be mindful of the stretch. Levi internally thanked him for that because being stretched on Erwin's cock felt like his body was going to split in two. But even as the thick base settled in as far as it could, the raven found himself still in one piece. He could feel the blond's cock pulsing inside him. His own ached between his legs, leaking onto the pillow his hips rested on. 

Erwin breathed hard against his back, his nails digging crescent shaped indents into his hips. He even felt his forehead sweat drip between his shoulder blades. Levi was even more confident Erwin would be cumming in no time, especially if he was already this worked up. He reveled in it. Knowing his ass had this effect without even having to move.

"You alright, old man?" Levi teased, looking over his shoulder.

"You're ridiculously tight, fuck!" Erwin cursed as Levi purposely squeezed him.

"Don't cum yet. Have the decency to fuck me good first."

Erwin removed his hands from the raven's hips, then slapped his ass hard. He yelped in response, dropping his head down. He spanked the other cheek, and Levi involuntarily squeezed Erwin's cock.

"You like that, huh?" Erwin asked, kneading the tender skin. Squeezing and spreading his ass, staring at his cock buried to the hilt.

"God," he whispered, "are you okay for me to move?"

Levi scoffed, "you're asking me that  _ now?  _ Yes, dammit! Fuck me already!"

Erwin slid his arms around Levi, his chest pressed against his back. His hands pinched his nipples, and his tongue grazed the shell of his ear. He pulled back his hips then tentatively pushed forward. Erwin humped him slowly, not pulling out much before going back in.

"Is that all you've got? I said fuck me, not hump me gently. You're not going to break me. You said I wouldn't be able to walk when you're through. Prove it."

Erwin growled in his ear, biting the lobe as he pulled almost all the way out. He slammed back in, causing the raven to cry out, "hah! That's more like it."

Erwin returned to his initial position, holding Levi by the hips. He slammed into him again. And then again. Not fast, but  _ hard _ , making the entire bed move along with them. Erwin circled his hips while fully inserted, and dragged his cock all the way out. He spread Levi's ass cheeks, watching his hole flutter at the absence. He spit on it, diving down to fuck his ass with his tongue. Levi whined and whimpered, pushing his ass against his face. He reached back to grab his hair, and repeatedly grinded on Erwin's face as his tongue lapped at his insides.

"If y-you're trying to make me cum, it won't work. Though I, hah, appreciate the effort."

Erwin pushed his tongue as far as it would go then pulled away. Spitting in his hand, he remoistened his cock. He slid back in much easier than before, with a soft, "there we go."

Resuming their sex, he held onto the raven's shoulders for leverage, fucking him hard and deep, jabbing his prostate. The smaller man gasped, gripping the sheets and spreading his legs further. He rested his cheek on the bed, focusing on nothing but the feeling of Erwin's fat cock fucking him hard. It was intoxicating being fucked like this. It felt like they barely started and he was already craving more of it.

"Faster," he whined, "go faster."

Erwin didn't hesitate; he fucked him faster, heavy balls slapping hard against the tight little ass that was acting as a sheath. The blond scratched his nails down the raven's back. It arched in response, the sensations going straight to his groin. He adjusted the pillow so his dick rubbed against it, giving himself the friction he needed.

Erwin moved his hands to spread his cheeks again, watching himself disappear inside of him. He spanked him once more.

"God you have such a hungry, desperate hole."

As much as Levi wanted to continue to be snarky, he was finding it much more difficult. It was hard to think of anything else than the feeling of being full. So he just whimpered, "yes."

"Oh? Not such a brat now that you're full of cock, huh?" Erwin slowed his pace a bit.

Levi's swallowed, "n-no."

"Wouldn't want to piss me off and make me stop, right? You want to be a good boy for me," he said, rubbing his hands gently down his back.

Anger flared through Levi. He didn't want the section leader to think this meant he would keep bending to his will, because he wouldn't.

"No," he breathed.

Erwin slowed down considerably, lazily moving his hips to and fro, "What was that?"

"I'm not your 'good boy'. I just want you to fuck me like you mean it."

"Mmm," Erwin mused, "I don't remember asking what you wanted?"

He pressed his thumb against his hole as his cock sunk back inside. Levi moaned, wanting him to go fast again. But instead of pulling back out, Erwin remained still.

"I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson?" Levi's voice cracked. His mouth went dry long ago, but he was now realizing how thirsty he was.

"I  _ do _ like the idea of fucking your brains out but…" his cock twitched inside Levi at the same time he brought down his hand for another harsh spanking, "only good boys get to have that. Whores get teased and spanked."

Erwin began to pull back out, leaving only the tip still inserted. He froze in place like that, a smug smile as he watched Levi's hole try to work to suck him back in. It didn't work. Levi flexed over the tip but Erwin wouldn't budge. Just let himself stay that way.

"Aren't you going to keep fucking me?"

Erwin shrugged. Levi gritted his teeth.

"Don't you  _ want _ to keep fucking me?"

"I already told you. Say you'll be my good boy and I'll give you what you want."

"Fuck that."

"Alright then," Erwin spanked his ass, harder than before. The raven yelped, his cock oozing precum on the pillow. He wanted to be hit again. But he also wanted, no,  _ needed  _ to be fucked. If Erwin was going to be a selfish prick and do nothing, fine.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Erwin, seeing his sweat covered body and his pink skin all flushed red. He bit his lip on purpose, offering him a lustful look as he pushed back. His ass swallowed his cock in one swift movement. He watched the blond's jaw drop as he straightened his arms, positioned on all fours. He started fucking himself on his cock. He couldn't move as fast as he wanted to, but he got a momentum going. He could feel his ass jiggle every time he made contact with Erwin's hips. He held eye contact as he fucked himself, moaning and gasping on purpose. The bigger man looked absolutely dumbfounded. He was definitely going to cum first.

But then something seemed to click and Erwin suddenly gained composure, "what a desperate whore you are. You want it so bad you decided to use me as dildo, huh?"

"I guess you could call it that. Better than allowing you to be such a selfish lover. At least I let us  _ both _ feel good," Levi tried to move a little faster. The truth was he really wanted to be fucked hard and good like a whore. But he'd have to settle for this until he could push enough buttons to get Erwin going hard again.

"How kind," he replied sarcastically, "though you make it so hard to resist…"

Levi wiggled his ass, "yeah? You want to fuck me hard don't you? Want to make me scream and crawl for your cock?"

Erwin bit his lip. He groped his ass.

"But then you'd cum first wouldn't you? That's why you're holding back right? You're hoping I'll get so worked up I'll cum before you even get close. Why be so stubborn? Give into it, Smith. You and I both know I'm fucking your throat tonight. Then we'll see who the whore really is."

Erwin growled, slapping his lower thighs. Levi sucked in a breath, walls clamping down on his cock. Just as he pushed back, Erwin thrust his hips forward, meeting the movement in a hard fuck that took the breath out of both of them.

"Fuck yeah," Levi grunted, "do it again."

Erwin met his thrust, letting out a groan.

"Like it don't you? Just give in. Spread my legs wide and fuck me like your life depends on it. Maybe it does. I'm still your assassin after all."

This seemed to be the last bit of encouragement, (or was it trash talk?) Erwin needed. But instead of resuming in the same position, he pulled out and moved to stand on the floor next to the bed. He dragged Levi by his hips, lining him up. He fisted his hair, pulling his head back, bending over to kiss him. His tongue went first, demanding entrance into his mouth. They kissed as Erwin nudged his cock back inside. They swallowed each other's moans. The blond pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Levi looked him dead in the eyes, his voice hoarse as he said, "fuck me like the whore I am, daddy."

"Fuck," Erwin growled, shoving himself as deep as he physically could. He forced Levi's head down, holding him by the hair with one hand and the by the hip with the other. Being able to stand helped him fuck faster, harder, and deeper. The bed creaked as they went. It was entirely likely someone could hear them, if not everyone in the barracks. Because Levi didn't hold back, letting out loud gasps, moans, and words of affirmation. Erwin started to let go too, cursing, grunting, and growling. Nails raking across skin, palms slapping his ass until all the areas turned angry red. It was euphoric, lewd, and rough. Unleashing all the pent up tension on each other’s bodies. It was too much and not enough. Erwin wanted to see Levi turn into a mess. He wanted to witness the tightly wound man unravel before his eyes.

He pulled out of Levi, who whined at the absence. Erwin flipped him over, folding his legs in half as he entered him again. Now in missionary, Erwin was able to gaze down at Levi's fucked out expression. His silky black hair now matted and stuck to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks flushed deep red. Eyes rolling back and tongue falling out of his mouth. Drool running down his chin. He reached for the bigger man’s forearms, clawing at the taut muscle. His fingers clamped down, hanging on for dear life, like he wanted to bruise the pretty blond’s skin. Erwin could feel other parts of Levi clamping down on him. He angled his hips so that he would strike his prostate each time pummeled him. He was so sure he’d be cumming any second now and that he would win. Because Erwin  _ didn’t  _ lose his bets. So he decided to let go and enjoy this to the fullest extent, knowing he wouldn’t be rejected.

“Hit me,” Erwin ordered.

“Hah?” Levi could barely focus, his eyes lazily sliding to meet Erwin’s.

“C'mon, I’ve been spanking your ass raw. I know you want to. Slap my face.” He moved his arms under the smaller man’s armpits, hands caressing his back. Then, without warning, he dug his nails in, shredding Levi’s skin. He arched, his chest pressing against Erwin’s. He scratched him again, and the smaller man mewled.

“Feels good doesn’t it? I want to feel it, too. Hit me,” He said again, his hands supporting Levi’s back as he lifted him off the bed. The small raven’s hands flew to his biceps to maintain balance. Erwin bounced his entire body midair, his ass coming down hard on his cock. Levi cried out, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the area.

Erwin scratched him again, definitely breaking the skin this time. It got through to him, like Levi suddenly snapped back to reality. That same anger flaring up inside him. Reminding him that he hated Erwin’s stupid gorgeous face. Hated it so much he wanted to--

_ Slap. _

The palm of his hand met the blond’s cheek, an audible hit. Erwin growled and then fucking  _ smiled,  _ “Again.”

Levi switched hands, hitting the other cheek. The next thing he knew, his back hit the wall hard. Erwin using all his strength to continually thrust upwards. Levi yanked his hair back and slapped his face again. Erwin grunted, feeling his entire body buzz as the heat in his stomach start building up quickly.

“God you’re a freak,” Levi muttered, however biting his lip and moaning as the man’s huge hands raked down his thighs.

“That makes two of us then,” Erwin rasped. He was finally starting to lose it. Losing his grip on the dominating persona he took on. His beautifully styled hair was now a mess, stuck to his forehead in an unflattering way. His eyebrows knitted together, and his head dropped on Levi’s shoulder. His thrusting was losing speed and power. His arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man as he got closer to climax. His breathing was fast and hard. Levi, who had already edged at least twice, had successfully held off orgasming and was confident he’d win their little game. So he thought he, too, should enjoy this.

“You’re close aren’t you, Smith?” He cooed, his fingers gently playing with the blond’s hair.

“S-...say my name.”

Levi grinned to himself, “Erwin…” he purred.

Erwin let out a stifled moan, cock throbbing against his inner walls.

“You’re close aren’t you, Erwin?”

He nodded, letting out a pained cry, assumedly from holding back for so long.

“Gonna cum in my ass?”

He bit down on Levi’s shoulder, sucking on his skin. Levi hummed as Erwin marked him. Then he whispered in his ear, “‘m gonna cum in your ass and claim you as  _ mine.” _

The raven gasped, his own cock twitching with excitement, “yeah?” he breathed.

“You’re  _ mine, _ whore.”

“Oh I’m  _ your _ whore?”

Erwin lifted his head to meet Levi’s eyes. The eye contact was met with a slap to his face. Erwin could swear he felt his teeth rattle. He almost came on the spot. Almost.

“You will be when my cum is inside you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” he challenged.

“For you to--”

_ Slap. _

“Fuck, when you hit me, it makes me--”

_ Slap. _

Erwin growled, and started fucking Levi hard against the wall. He urged him to go faster, “C’mon, faster, harder.”

Then he remembered what drove Erwin insane. Something he let slip by mistake earlier. Something he never thought he’d say but found himself  _ wanting  _ to say again. Something he was sure would push him over the edge.

“Wait stop.”

Erwin froze. He looked at Levi, worry etched onto his face. The raven scowled, kissed him hard, teeth rattling against each other. He bit Erwin's lower lip hard and pulled back until it slipped from his grip. He slapped his pretty face one last time, then said: “Fill me with your cum daddy.”

And that was it. Erwin mewled, thrusting a few more times before burying himself to the hilt, cock spasming inside Levi as cum came out in spurts. Levi moaned at the feeling, pinching the base of his own dick to keep from cumming himself. Erwin’s body rocked against him, still cumming, feeling it drip down his dick while still inside. He breathed heavily, knees giving out. He held Levi as they sank to the floor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Holding each other as Erwin rode out his orgasm and tried to come down from the high. When he finally was able to somewhat focus, he looked down, expecting to see Levi covered in his own cum. But he wasn’t.

“Y-you. You didn’t cum?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Nope. We’re not done yet.”

Erwin covered his face with his hands, laughing to himself, “I thought for sure I’d push you over the edge.” 

Levi offered a smug smile in response, “now you know to never underestimate me ever again.”

“Could you just give me a minute?”

“If you fall asleep, I  _ will _ wake your ass back up. It’s rude to leave me unattended like this.”

“I just need water,” he affirmed, pulling his softened cock out of his ass. Levi’s entire body shuddered, feeling empty yet full at the same time. He could feel his cum threatening to drip out but he kept it inside, still in the fog of wanting to feel used.

The blond stood, legs trembling as he crossed to his desk where a pitcher of water sat with an empty glass. He filled it twice, drinking all the water in one go. Filling it once more he offered the drink to the raven.

“I thought we weren’t done? Are we being civil now?”

“I could always just throw the water in your face.”

Levi actually considered it, but decided it would be wise to take the drink instead. His mouth was unbelievably dry. He drank the glass in two swallows. He handed the glass to Erwin who returned it to its place on the desk. Meanwhile Levi pushed himself off the floor, his knees buckling as he tried to stand up. He already knew walking was going to painful for him for a few days.

Erwin watched him struggle with an indifferent expression. The raven leaned against the wall for support. He was still hard and dying for release. He curled his index finger, beckoning Erwin to come closer.

"Get on your knees," he rasped, mouth still fairly dry.

The bigger man approached Levi, looming over him. Like he was silently threatening him. The smaller man didn't break focus, keeping eye contact and looking expectant.

"Do you need me to tell you again?"

"I agreed to let you face fuck me if I came first. I didn't agree to behave or make it easy for you," the corner of his mouth twitched, almost into a smirk, but he kept his expression neutral otherwise.

"You want to play hard to get? That's fine...but if you really don't want-"

"I think you said something along the lines of, 'if I didn't want this I would have knocked you on your ass ten minutes ago'? The same applies with me."

Levi couldn't help but smirk at the section leader twisting his words and throwing them back in his face.

"As you wish…" Levi trailed off, walking behind Erwin, who turned to watch his every move. The smaller man quickly swung his leg and made contact with the back of Erwin's knees. They gave out and sent him off balance, forcing him to fall on his knees. Levi held him by the hair as he moved to stand in front of him again.

"This is a good look for you…" he mumbled, admiring his naked body in this position. With this legs folded, it accentuated his muscular thighs. They looked even more thick this way, like they were straining against his own skin.  _ Powerful, _ Levi thought to himself. He imagined his head between them but pushed back the idea. It was his turn to take control.

He placed his foot on his thigh, lightly stepping on him. The way the blond's eyes blazed as he looked  _ up _ to Levi hit him a different way than how they appeared looking  _ down _ at him. He tilted his chin up, running his fingers through his messy hair. He hummed, almost sounding like a moan, inching closer.

"Open that pretty mouth," he said, his hand taking hold of the base of his cock, presenting it for Erwin.

Erwin's jaw clenched. He simply stared up at him, refusing to open his mouth.

"Tch. I guess we're both brats huh? Or…" his foot slid up his thigh, moving over his soft cock. Levi put light pressure on his sex. Erwin winced, but still disobeyed. He leaned forward with more force. Erwin cried out, dropping his head between his shoulders, mouth hung open. His body trembled. Levi gently rubbed his heel on his balls. He could feel he was growing hard again. Not all at once but even the light brush of his toes could sense the muscle growing.

"You're a slut," Levi said with a light chuckle. Noticing the bigger man was still hunched over with his mouth hanging open he scoffed, "Tch. You can’t suck my dick if you're hunched over like that. Look up." 

He used his knee to force Erwin's chin upwards. He gritted his teeth.

"Oh, you're really gonna make this hard for me, aren't you? That's fine. I'll just force that mouth open."

The raven lightly caressed his cheek at first, feigning softness...then he gripped his jaw. Pushing his fingers hard against his teeth he forced his mouth to fall open, like Erwin was bad dog that wouldn’t let go out a toy. He moaned and willingly opened his mouth wider, eyes fluttering closed. Levi gasped at the sight, “fuck, you want it, don’t you?”

Erwin stayed still, waiting. Levi held his cock and slid the head on his tongue. He immediately responded, wrapping his lips around the head and moaning. Levi made a noise that could only be described as a clumsy stutter of a curse word. His tongue swirled around his cock head, so big and wet, enveloping him. 

The smaller man fell against the wall, using it for support. He closed his eyes, focusing on nothing else but the warmth wrapped around his cock. He pulled Erwin's hair, who moaned again. Levi found himself rolling his hips without meaning to. Shallowly and slowly, but still fucking his mouth. Erwin went deeper, stroking the neglected length with his hand as he sucked. Levi was already close, but wasn't ready to cum yet. This felt amazing but it wasn't what he wanted. He needed Erwin to be a sobbing, drooling mess much like he was not five minutes ago.

Just before he passed the point of no return, he grabbed Erwin's hair with both hands and forced him off. He gasped, saliva falling to the floor. Levi's cock twitched as he focused on coming back from the edge, his face scrunching and eyes clamped shut.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Erwin huffed, "you were going to cum weren't you? And you made me stop so you could draw this out?"

Levi spoke, his eyes still closed, "you turned me into a complete mess. I thought it would only be kind to return the favor."

"It won't feel good if I decide to bite you. Just because I'm the one sucking doesn't mean I can't hold power over you."

Levi opened his eyes and met Erwin's intense gaze, "I could fuck your asshole instead. No prep. You already got my cock wet."

Erwin held his ground...until he finally surrendered and looked away, "ah, I see you're taking my own threats and throwing them back in my face," he met his eyes again, smiling, "I like that."

"So you gonna be good for me? Not gonna bite me?"

Erwin opened his mouth again as a reply.

"What a good little whore you are," Levi said, shoving his cock down his throat without warning.

Erwin coughed and gagged, hands flying up to grip Levi's thighs. The raven stayed buried a second longer before pulling back out, allowing the blond a moment to breathe.

He slid his cock back inside, nudging the back of his mouth. He started rolling his hips slowly, going deeper than he was before. He could feel the tip hit the back of his throat, constricting around him. And Erwin could taste the bitter saltiness of the precum that oozed on his tongue. He would never admit this, but he couldn't wait to taste Levi's cum as he swallowed it.

"Mmm remember how you said I wouldn't be able to walk when you were through?"

Erwin couldn't speak, and Levi didn't even bother to wait for any kind of response. Just kept talking as his hips moved a little faster, "well you're going to have a sore throat for the rest of the week. Won't be able to talk or even fucking chew your food properly." 

He shoved himself all the way in again, reveling in the choked sounds that came out all around his sex. He forced Erwin's head back to let him breathe again, studying his face. Tears welled in his eyes, his lips were swollen, and his face and ears were flushed a deep red.

"I want you to look at me when I fuck your face."

Erwin was still trying to catch his breath. Levi hit his temple with an open hand. Erwin cried out, face contorting into a look of pleasure rather than one of pain. 

"Acknowledge me when I speak to you, slut."

"Yes," Erwin croaked. 

"Yes, what?"

"I'll watch you as you fuck my face."

"That's right. And what are you?"

"Is this necessary?"

Levi cracked a smile, almost laughing, "no. I just want to hear you say it. So what are you?"

Erwin somehow blushed harder, "a…wh-whore."

"Yeah, that's right. Open up, whore."

The bigger man complied, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. The smaller one slapped the head of dick against his tongue a few times before sliding back in. Then he really started.

Maintaining eye contact as he specifically requested, Levi started pummeling his throat fast. Using him like a fuck toy, not at all regarding his comfort. Simply jerking his own cock with Erwin's mouth and throat. He could feel the slight bend in his shaft as it slid down his throat.

Erwin squeezed his thighs as he was fucked, doing his best to keep breathing through his nose. Tears streamed down his face as his gag reflex was overworked. He made guttural noises, unable to control himself otherwise. Though each time Levi started to pull back out he let out a weak moan. He tried to keep his eyes on Levi's but it was hard not to let them roll back into his skull. Not only this, his cock had grown back to full hardness. Never in Erwin's entire life had he come back from an orgasm so fast. But the way the raven challenged his authority and made him  _ want  _ to be used like a fuck toy was unbelievably arousing. He scratched his nails down Levi's thighs.

"Holy fuck."

And then started touching himself. Levi noticed.

"Oh you fucking slut. You're hard again already?"

He pulled his cock out, rubbing the tip against his soaked lips. Then Erwin fucking  _ mewled,  _ and did something neither of them ever expected he'd do at the start of this. 

He  _ begged. _

"Yes, I'm hard again.  _ I want you. _ I want you so badly. I want your cock inside me. I want your  _ cum  _ inside me. Fuck my mouth and make me swallow your cum,  _ please. _ Make me your whore, your daddy, your bitch, I don't care. Just keep fucking the life out of me, I want it  _ so bad, Levi." _

Levi lost all control. It only took a few fast hard thrusts into Erwin's mouth until he was cumming harder than he ever had in his life. Erwin groped Levi's ass and pulled him close, shoving his cock deeper into his own mouth. He moaned as cum spilled down his throat. It was bitter and salty, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted because it was  _ Levi's. _

Levi's entire body shook as he bent over, arms on Erwin's head to keep from falling down. His eyes rolled back and he wouldn't stop fucking moaning like a bitch in heat. Even when nothing came out the orgasm still ripped through his entire body. He couldn't stand anymore. He forced his cock out of his mouth, and he collapsed to the floor.

Erwin climbed over him, taking his still hard cockhead into his mouth, swirling his tongue on the tip. Levi was incredibly sensitive still trying to get to his post orgasm state. He yelped, feeling like he could cum again (or maybe he still wasn't done?)

"Are you going to blow another load, daddy?" Erwin asked, kissing the tip.

Levi's eyes rolled back and he nearly shouted as another orgasm ripped through his body. He held onto Erwin's head as his thighs shook and convulsed. The blond stuck out his tongue, catching the meager droplets of cum that sputtered from his cock.

"Holy fuck, fuckfuckfuck," Levi groaned.

Erwin smirked as he licked his sensitive cock, "wow…" was all he could say.

The raven's body slowly relaxed, still convulsing every now and then. Erwin stroked himself as he watched him with hooded eyes. Levi breathed hard, his heart racing so fast in his chest he thought it might burst. It took him several minutes to come down from the intense orgasms he'd just had.

When he was finally able to get his bearings on reality, he looked at Erwin. He was fully and unashamedly jerking himself off while staring at the raven.

"You're a fucking pervert."

"Watching you orgasm like that was once of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life. I'm almost jealous…" he said, his voice low. He thrust his cock into his own hand, then removed it, getting up from the floor. He crouched beside Levi and slid his arms under his body, lifting him, and carried him bridal style to his bed. He put him back down, then crossed to his desk to retrieve the pitcher of water, thanking his past self for filling it.

He poured himself a glass while Levi drank straight from the pitcher, downing almost all the rest. Erwin had to smile as he handed him the nearly empty vessel. He finished the rest, then settled next to Levi...not touching him or attempting to cuddle. Just occupying the same bed. Though his stiff cock was hard to ignore. He was tempted to start touching himself again, but Levi broke the silence: 

"I guess I don't hate you…and I'm glad I didn't kill you."

Erwin let out a hearty laugh, "so am I. And I never hated you in the first place. But I'm flattered to hear you say it."

"It's kind of hard to hate someone after they gave you the best sex of your fucking life."

"I agree."

Silence fell on them again, but it didn't feel awkward. Levi inched closer, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He sighed contentedly, his eyes wandering.

"I would offer to finish you off but my entire body feels like jelly."

Erwin took this as a signal that was was allowed to wrap his arms around the raven's shoulders. Holding him close, he turned and talked into his hair, "that's alright. I'll be fine."

"I mean...I might be useless physically but I...wouldn't mind watching…" his voice trailed off as he made a vague gesture at Erwin's crotch.

Erwin inhaled the scent of the inky black hair before turning his head forward, "mmm...is that so?"

Levi ran his hand lazily across Erwin's chest and abs, "yeah...maybe I'll swallow it up."

He chuckled, his free hand moving slowly as he took hold of his aching cock. He rubbed the head with his palm, then twisted his wrist to give attention to the shaft. His breath hitched, thumb massaging the frenulum. This was exactly how he touched himself when he was alone, but feeling Levi's burning gaze made him blush.

The raven's idle hand moved to pinch and pull at his nipples. Erwin whined, jerking himself off a little faster. Levi wanted to run his tongue across the hard nubs, or even kiss his neck, but he also didn't want to miss out on watching Erwin masturbate.

"Would you mind if I…" Erwin trailed off as his hand guided Levi's downward. He held his hand and moved it for him, making it seem as though Levi was the one jerking him off. Technically he was. Feeling those calloused little fingers graze his sensitive muscle made him groan.

"Mmm, this is hot but…" Levi removed his hand then propped himself up so he could reach Erwin's neck, "I really just want to watch how you make yourself cum," he whispered in his ear, tongue licking the shell. He nipped at the lobe. Erwin whined, thrusting up into his own hand again. The raven sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys as the blond worked himself towards an orgasm.

Levi paused between hickeys to watch, whispering filthy things in Erwin's ear, "I wonder what you used to imagine when you jerked off…men? Women? Fucking you or fucking each other? Past lovers? I guess it doesn't matter because now it will be me you think of."

"Oh God," Erwin breathed, "it already is."

"Hmmm?"

"Since I met you in the underground, all my masturbation fantasies have been about you," he confessed, biting his lip.

This got Levi excited, "oh yeah? What were they? Let me hear which one makes you cum the hardest."

"None of them made me cum as hard as the real thing…"

"Oh, I know. But before you experienced it. Tell me one. I want to hear what that nasty mind thinks of to get you off. Tell me when you're close," Levi was letting his hands wander all over the blond's torso, attempting to amplify his arousal.

"Well…" Erwin thought for a moment, "most of the time I would imagine what you'd look like on your knees begging for my cock. That always got me hard. Then I'd think about grabbing you, bending you over or shoving you against the wall, and fucking you until you're screaming my name. That always got me…" he moaned a little, "really horny…"

"Mhm, keep going…" Levi was idly playing with his nipple, watching his hand go faster the more he indulged with his fantasies. 

"But what always made me cum…" he eyes slid closed, obviously picturing what he had pictured dozens of times, "was imagining  _ you _ bending  _ me  _ over, gripping my hips, and pounding my asshole relentlessly…" he gasped, sucking his lips between his teeth. He was jerking himself off fast, the movement making a lewd noise, "oh fuck, Levi, I'm c-close."

Levi moved down, "cum in my mouth," he said. Opening it wide, Erwin groaned loudly, stopping all movement. A second later cum spattered on Levi tongue. He wrapped his lips around the tip, catching the rest and made sure not to spill a drop. He moaned as his mouth was filled with Erwins cum, remembering his ass was still full of his cum too. Now he was filled on both ends. The thought made his cock twitch but nothing more. Still soft and too tired from his orgasm to even think of going another round.

His mouth came off and he wiped it on the back of his hand. Turning to Erwin, he saw his head was thrown back, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace. Levi shimmied back up to rest on his chest, laying his ear over his heart, listening to it beat fast.

Erwin's hand touched his face, beckoning him to look up. He did and Erwin pulled him in for a kiss. It was nothing like what they had just shared; it was soft and slow, sensual. The bigger man running his tongue across the smaller lips, gently pushing into his mouth, wanting to taste himself. But Levi could still taste himself in Erwin's mouth, the musky flavors mixing and becoming indiscernible.

The raven exhaled into his mouth, shifting his leg over Erwin's. His big hands slid down to grope his little ass and pull him into his lap. Levi straddled his waist as they kissed. The blond moaned into his mouth, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. They both instinctively pulled away.

"Damn how horny are you?" Levi teased.

"Sorry…" Erwin apologized, cheeks turning pink, "it's been a while," he lightly squeezed his ass again.

"As much I would love to make out, I really feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Erwin smiled softly, "yeah that was pretty exhausting work. Even more so than regular training."

"Too bad we can't do this instead of that…"

"Yeah…" Erwin breathed, reaching to tuck his inky black his behind his ear. He didn't even realize he was doing it until the raven smiled back. They stayed like that for a moment before Levi climbed off his lap. He settled next to Erwin, his back facing him. The blond hesitated...until a sharp look over a shoulder told him what to do.

He laid down behind Levi, wrapping his arms around him and molding himself to his back. He pulled the blanket over them, kissing Levi's shoulders before resting his head on the pillow. He could've have fallen asleep right then...

"I know you lost the bet but...I think I'm going to stay." Levi said, almost whispering.

"Hmm?" Erwin responded, too tired to open his eyes.

"In the Survey Corps. I'd like to stay...for now anyway."

Erwin squeezed him tight as a response, "that's enough for me."

"...you're thinking you're gonna keep me around with that monster cock of yours, aren't you?"

The blond chuckled, "no...as much as I want you, I wouldn't use sex as a means to force you to fight for humanity."

"Mmm enough serious talk, I'm fading…"

"Ah, right... right. Goodnight, Levi."

"Night, Erwin."

* * *

They slept in far past sunrise and decided to skip out on their daily duties, just for that day. They did have a good excuse: Levi couldn't walk without wincing and Erwin's throat was so sore he could hardly speak. They had kept their promises after all.

Staying in Erwin's bed all day, they took turns sneaking out and coming back with food and more water. Though Erwin was caught by Mike in the mess Hall, gathering double rations after everyone had left. Erwin was already sweating when the dirty blond took a deep sniff.

"Hmm…" he smirked, "I'm actually getting something from you and it smells like someone...new."

Erwin tried to hide his growing blush.

"Whose all that food for? And where have you been all day?"

"Um…"

"I also noticed that new recruit was missing too. His underground friends where freaking out wondering where he went."

"If you see them, tell them he's fine."

"Oh?" Mike's smirk grew wider into a cheeky grin.

"Yes, uh" Erwin cleared his throat, which was painful to do, "w-we decided to do some extra training together last night and he pulled a muscle. It's...really bad, so I offered to let him rest up in...m-my bed," he knew the lie was clumsy as hell, but decided to stick to his story. Mike couldn't  _ prove _ anything...even if he did see the hickeys and scratch marks. 

"Hm," he sniffed again, "you smell like sex, Erwin."

Erwin nearly dropped the tray of food, sputtering and coughing, automatically touching his throat as if it could soothe the pain.

Mike couldn't stop grinning.

"I covered for you, so you owe me. Big."

"Of course, Mike. Anything you want."

"How about a turn with the newbie?"

Erwin immediately tensed, eyes widening

"Relax, 'win! I'm kidding, damn," his big hand slapped Erwin's shoulders, "but seriously uh, you're really good at pulling strings with budget spending. I can still smell that damn pomade under the stink of sex. So I was wondering...there's this really nice perfume they sell in the capitol that Nanaba really-"

It was Erwin's to offer a cheeky smile, "say no more. I'll get it for you."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah thank-" his throat suddenly went dry on him. He coughed, touching it again, "thank you, Mike. For your trouble, ask a favor of me anytime. Really."

Mike rubbed his chin, thinking, "I'll keep that in mind...enjoy the rest of your day off. Some tea and honey will help soothe that sore throat of yours…"

Erwin cheeks warmed up, "oh! Yeah...of course. Thank you again."

Mike arched an eyebrow, "oh, one more thing: you might want to learn how to "train" without it sounding like you're having really loud sex," then he turned and left.

Erwin's cheeks were on fire. He rummaged the "secret" pantry the cooks thought no one knew about. He stole a box of green tea and a small jar of honey and brought it back to his room.

They sat on the floor. Levi was pleasantly surprised to be served tea. Erwin poured a generous amount of honey in his own cup. Levi gave him a look.

"For my throat."

He nodded.

They ate in silence. Erwin couldn't contain himself and blurted out his interaction with Mike. He was worried Levi would feel uncomfortable, or worse, leave and go to tend to his friends. He really enjoyed the day they spent together: cuddling and making out like teenagers. They didn't have sex again, but it was nice to just be intimate. They even bathed together when everyone was out of the barracks. Sinking into the hot water made Levi shudder; the water stung the scratches all over his body. Erwin couldn't help but feel a bit smug. Little did he know, the pain actually turned Levi on. Knowing what the marks were from and being reminded of the feeling, but he kept it innocent. Didn't wash each other but occupied the same space. It felt natural. 

So relief washed over Erwin when Levi shrugged off the interaction with Mike, "Izzy and Furlan will be fine. I won't be able to be there all the time. Plus if that bloodhound let's them know...I'm sure they'll get it."

"So you're not bothered that Mike knows?"

He shrugged again, "it sounds like it was unavoidable. Also...we were pretty loud…" he muttered, cheeks heating up. 

"Ah, yeah…" Erwin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...am I sleeping here again?"

Erwin almost spit out his tea, his face immediately turning red, "I-I-I mean if y-you want to. I, uh, I'm not, er I'm not opposed to the idea."

"For someone who fucks as hard as you do, well...you're really cute when you're nervous."

Erwin didn't know what to say, just smiled like an idiot. Levi smiled back, holding his tea cup near his mouth, like he was trying to hide behind it. His eyes darted from Erwin to the wall and he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Did you...want to have sex again? I can't bottom but you seemed pretty into the idea of letting me top."

The blond immediately felt a surge of arousal at the suggestion. He tried not to agree too enthusiastically, wanting to seem cool in front of the raven (as if that mattered?) But basically failed at that, "yes! I er, I would like to do that yes."

Levi actually snickered. The sound was far too beautiful. Or rather it was too early for Erwin to think so. Regardless he didn't have much time to mull it over as the smaller man crawled across the floor, closing in on him and kissing him.

Their sex was like slow motion compared to the night before. That night was fueled by raw  _ passion. _ Whether that passion was born of hate, love, envy, frustration, attraction, or lust was unknown and didn't really matter at this point. Because the way Erwin took Levi's fingers was sensual and trusting. The neediness was still there, but they were much quieter. 

They didn't fuck each other, and they didn't make love, they just had sex. The feeling existed some place in between the whole roller coaster of feelings both men were experiencing. Levi entered Erwin in the missionary position. His legs were still incredibly sore so he didn't want to over exert himself and  _ actually  _ pull a muscle. They held eye contact as the smaller man slowly thrust into him. Even laced their fingers together and kissed. Levi would trail kisses down his neck, shuddering at the beautiful moans that fell out of Erwin.

Erwin came first, into Levi's hand. The convulsion of his body made Levi cum a few seconds after, buried all the way to the hilt. They were sweating, breathing hard, and smiling. Levi collapsed on top of him and kissed his plump lips. Wrapping his arms around the raven, they were so comfortable they fell asleep like that.

* * *

When Levi woke up the next morning, his eyes scanned the room until they fell upon his own knife.

It was still stuck in the wall.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my Kinktober prompt "hatefuck" so this fic also has a drawing to go along with it which can be found on my profile here: https://twitter.com/Buckarts
> 
> (Hopefully this is the first artwork of many for this fic ;) )
> 
> Please follow me there for MUCH more Eruri/Mikeruri content and LOTS of porn art and bonus twit fics!
> 
> I am also just excited to finally share this fic! It's the longest porn fic I've written so far. Kudos are loved but comments are VERY appreciated!!  
tell me what you think, your favorite parts, when you came, I don't care, I want the love and love the love and love you all (looking at you twitter moots <3 )


End file.
